Innocence
by foxygirlchan
Summary: Dropped due to idiocy. Story too old, too stupid and too uninteresting to keep going. Might start up another one, maybe. PWP Chaos x Yuffie
1. Release

**Author's Notes:** All you need to know is I'm in a crazy mood right now.

Drabble/one-shot (maybe).

Most likely Post AC and Pre-ending of DOC. (Maybe Pre-DOC all together)

**Innocence**

The talons of the beast clawed at the large pine tree in front of it, gingerly missing the fragile female body in front of it.

"Whoa! Whoa!" exclaimed the woman in front of it, moving her arms up in a defensive movement. "Jeez, Louise! What's up with you Vincent? Control that demon!"

All that the beast before her did was growl at her and cornered her towards the abused and talon-stricken tree.

"W-what do you think you're doing! VINCENT! VINCENT!" shouted the woman at the monster. This made it spread its bat-like wings and block her means of escape.

"Whoa! Whoa! You're not going to eat me, are ya Vince! I'm a scrawny little piece of ninja! I won't taste very good!" screamed the woman, suddenly noticing how dangerous her current position was.

The monster before her smiled, showing fangs and narrowing yellow eyes. It rested its claws on the tree before it, pinning the woman to the tree with its arms.

She looked around frantically, attempting to find an escape route, but if she tried to escape she was sure the demon would go after her and most likely kill her if she was caught. She didn't feel like taking those chances, so if he decided to try and eat her she WOULD fight back.

She stared the demon in the eyes without fear and with confidence. Having seen this transformation many times before, she learned to be unafraid of it because she was sure that her companion could control it.

The demon frowned at this, unsatisfied without her fear. Maybe if it tried to eat her… No, that was too direct. It must take a different approach. What do humans fear above all else? Being eaten… No, something more painful with a lasting scar…

Let's narrow this down a bit now… What do human female's fear? Well, they fear being eaten… Gods, why did the demon want to eat her? He looked down towards the woman, having zoned out and looked above. He saw the ever-lasting confidence in her eyes, and got a little pissed-off.

The demon bared it's fangs, growling at the girl, making her flinch a little at his sudden movement, but nothing more. She was just surprised… This wasn't enough…

-----

"_CHAOS!"_

"**_Hello host,"_** replied the demon to the owner of the voice inside its head.

"_What do you think you are doing!_" asked the gunman, a little miffed that the demon had taken over his body without permission. He usually couldn't do that…

"**_Scaring your little friend here, obviously. But she doesn't seem to be frightened…"_** drawled the demon, a tinge of disappointment in its tone.

"_Why!"_ asked Vincent, running on a storage of patience usually used on Cid and Yuffie.

"**_I need fear, host. I am a demon after all. And lately, you haven't been making enough of it. I needed to take matters into my own hands…"_** at this, the demon growled at the ninja before it, but the ninja just stared confidently back. This caused the demon to draw back a little in surprise. **_"Speaking of which, why does she not fear me?"_**

"_She is accustomed to such horrors. I sometimes transform while in battle and saving the world from a psycho taught her to be scared of things less,"_ replied Vincent, attempting to regain control from the demon, but failing.

"**_Well, I need her to get unaccustomed! I need fear, host, and this little woman is going to provide me with it,"_** replied the beast, wondering what types of torture he could do to the ninja. Maybe eat her?

"_Are you hungry, Chaos?"_

"**_I think I might be. For fear, of course… I've been thinking of eating this little ninja for the whole time I've been trying to frighten her,"_** At this, the demon attempted to scare the ninja by spreading it's wings out to intimidate her, but she stuck her tongue out at it, causing the demon to be more surprised.

"_It's going to take a lot more than that to scare THIS particular girl…"_ Vincent replied, chuckling softly in the back of Chaos' mind.

Chaos growled at this.

-----

"_He has…A funny head dress…"_ thought Yuffie, staring at the beast before her.

She was getting a bit annoyed at his growling.

"Gawd, will ya shaddap already!" snapped Yuffie, glaring at the demon before her. At this, the demon looked at her a bit surprised. Maybe he wasn't used to being stood up against?

Because he thought people were afraid of demons? Pfft…

"Yeah! Ya heard me ya big lug! Yer growling is getting on my nerves!" she snapped again, pointing an accusing finger at the beast.

He looked surprised and shocked, even lowering its wings in its surprised state of mind.

"What? You aren't going to do anything? And I was SOOO sure you were going to try and eat me!" scoffed Yuffie, acting as if this offended her, crossing her arms and pouting. "You're a lousy demon, ya know that?"

The demon glared at her, narrowing its eyes into slits, its lips going down into a frown.

Yuffie stared at the demon, thinking, and then snorted. "You make a very bad Vincent!"

The demon looked taken aback, even more surprised, a look of annoyance on its pale and beastly features.

Suddenly, its claws darted out and clutched the ninja's face in its hands.

"Hey! HEY! What the hell!" she cried, a little surprised at the demon's sudden movement. He was holding her face and pushing her cheeks close to her lips making it a bit hard to speak without biting herself.

"Fear me…" it snarled in its deep monstrous voice, bringing its other clawed hand up to her neck and holding it lightly, as if about to strangle.

"Heh, tough luck!" she snapped, her voice sounding a bit off because of the demon's hold on her face. His claws felt weird on her. She expected something like this to be felt for a few seconds because people were usually dead if a beast had them in this hold.

The demon snarled at her, scrunching up its features and baring its fangs. Yuffie, once again, stuck her tongue out at him, making him annoyed once more.

"What must I do…" at this, the demon brought its figure closer to her and released his hold on her face slightly, causing her to widen her eyes a bit in shock, "To make you scared?" he asked, a little too tenderly.

Yuffie's eyebrows came together, a little miffed.

"What type of question is that?" she stated, a look of annoyance in her eyes. If he was trying to scare her, why not try eating her, she thought.

"I thought I was being amiable," replied the demon, acting as if surprised, lowering its face to her neck, "I was allowing you to tell me how to torture you…" At this the demon opened its jaws, showing its fangs and bit down lightly on the neck of the girl, surprising her a bit.

Although she totally expected that to happen.

"Whoa! You're a vampire now! You always rubbed me as a… Ahh…." After saying this, Yuffie began to heat up. The demon was… Was… Licking her! Ewww! So he was trying to eat her!

"W-what are ya doing?" she asked, her voice lower than it had been a few moments ago, her face pink. She hated to admit it, but this felt really good…

"My, your skin is incredibly soft and tasty…" replied the demon after a few seconds of nibbling and licking. Yuffie's face turned red at this comment. Eek, a demon was tasting her!

"S-stop that!" she snapped, with less vigor than before, her hands resting on his arms, as if attempting to stop him, but not bringing herself to do it.

This caused the demon to smile against her skin. "Oh? I'm sorry…" at this, he bit down on her shoulder lightly, causing her to shiver, "Are you uncomfortable?" he asked after stopping its bite on her.

Yuffie nodded slowly, still blushing frantically. Was Vincent controlling his demon or had he escaped from his hold on him? Yuffie's mind had millions of thoughts going through them right now, and this one was quickly discarded.

"Good…" replied the demon, making Yuffie blush even harder as he moved his claw from her face and trailed down her back, seeing she never covered that part entirely.

"Vincent! Where the hell are you!" groaned Yuffie, a little miffed that he wasn't there, and a little embarrassed because of what the demon was doing to her.

"He is currently…" The demon brought his body closer to hers and pinned her to the tree, "Out of commission."

Hoo-boy. Yuffie knew she was going to be in for a very, VERY weird journey.

**End?**

**Author's Notes:** I've always thought the Yuffie and Chaos couple was pretty cute for some odd reason.

Posted in M because I might write more to it later.

And Vincent must have the sexiest demon alive. (Or dead)

No, this does not imply Vincent and Yuffie. It's more of a Yuffie and Chaos thing.

This is called "innocence" because it was originally going to be about Chaos wanting to cause fear in the innocence that is Yuffie (I think it still has this vibe). But that plot quickly changed to a seduction type of thing after forgetting the details of the previous.

Maybe I should make a Shelke and Chaos one…

By the way, I'm not at all pleased by the way this came out.

Adios!


	2. Stealing

**Author's Notes:** Due to high demand (and provoking by my muses) I have decided to write a sequel (and maybe more) to this very weird story.

Most likely Pre-DOC and I'm sure it's Post-AC.

Chaos x Yuffie coupling. Maybe a Vincent x Yuffie (most likely not).

In this chapter Chaos has transformed into Chaos/Vincent. Meaning that he has controlled Vincent's body not that he has emerged into Chaos form. It's in one of the artworks for DOC. Only difference from Vincent is that his hair is more dangerous, his eyes glow white or yellow, and he has wings (I think it's his cloak). The artwork is also sharper, but I don't think that has anything to do with anything.

I guess this could also be considered as rape or something. But she isn't struggling, so who knows.

Oh yeah, and smut. Smut most foul (or good). And if you consider Chaos an animal or beast, I guess this could be considered beastiality as well.

**Stealing**

Yuffie bit down on her lip.

She was currently wondering how she had gotten herself into this position.

She had a demon pinning her to a tree and doing things she would rather not say.

Oh, and not just ANY demon, no, it was VINCENT'S demon. The dark, mysterious, quiet gunman who she thought HATED her. Maybe he still did, but she couldn't tell anymore.

The demon had decided to take on a simpler form that looked eerily like her vampire-like friend as well, not helping with her position at all.

After doing this though, he started to trail his hands up and down her back, causing her to shiver at the feel of cold metal and leather against her unprotected skin. (She cursed herself for wearing such revealing clothing.) He noticed this and began to kiss the crook of her neck and trailed up and down her shoulder and jaw which caused her to blush dramatically.

She felt uncomfortable, but didn't want what he was doing to stop. She could already feel heat down between her legs and this caused her to blush even more. She put her hands in between her legs as if trying to mask what was happening, but the demon caught her in her act and smiled once again on her skin.

He kept his hold on her back with his gauntlet and trailed the gloved hand down towards her legs and started to move it slowly up and down the back of her bare thigh. She whimpered in protest but this caused him to continue with what he was doing with more vigor.

After a few moments of doing this he decided to move his hand in her inner thigh and started to finger her teasingly, causing her to strengthen her hold on her privates. She didn't want to be touched in any way by a demon after all.

He frowned a little and moved his gauntlet down towards her shorts.

She was quickly wondering if she should run away and what he was doing, but he answered both questions when he started to rip her shorts with his gauntlet.

She gasped, and moved one of her hands away from their spot to try and move his gauntlet, but he nibbled her ear seductively and she froze in her tracks.

'_Why is this happening_?' she quietly thought to herself as she whimpered once more, lightly trying to push his arm away from its spot on her leg.

He didn't seem to like this at all and kept proceeding with what he had intended to do. He started to rip her shorts again, but she clutched his gauntlet, stopping his movement once more.

He frowned a little and moved his gauntlet from his spot on her shorts, and moved his hand from her thigh.

She let out a sigh of relief, but was quickly halted in her happiness by a feeling of cold metal against her waist and leather on her back.

Her breath caught in her throat as he raised his head to look her in her face. She quickly noticed how his appearance had changed into that of Vincent's and started to blush again.

God, it was bad enough that she thought it was a demon doing this, but now it felt as if the gunman was doing this!

However she noted that his hair was wilder right now, that his eyes held a more dangerous and alluring shine to them, his pointed ears, the sharp teeth, and his ghostly pale skin. She knew he was pale before, but now it was even paler, his lips were darker than before. Oh yeah, and the silhouettes behind him that looked a bit like bat wings.

He startled her by moving his face closer to hers and raising his gauntlet to her head and lightly resting it on her neck.

She blushed even harder now that she noticed what he was trying to do, and tried to move away, but his hold on her was so cleverly made that she actually couldn't really move away from his face without actually moving from her spot. She knew he would either try to eat her, or kill her if she did that (although right now she was thinking that those choices weren't so bad, considering her position right now).

His lips reached her own and she noticed how soft they felt against her. She shut her eyes tightly at this thought, although she would have liked to keep them open as well, because his eyes entranced her, even in her current position. She blushed harder now, something she would have thought impossible before.

The demon took this opportunity to lightly trail his tongue on her lips. This caused her to shiver again and tighten her lips a little, as if denying entry to her mouth.

Chaos felt this movement, but continued with his current motion. He trailed his hand down her back again, lightly moving his hand in between her thigh.

Even though he was wearing leather, he could feel the heat radiating from her, and this aroused him to no ends. He forced entry into her mouth, noticing how easy it was to do so, as if she was only trying to feint dislike to what he was doing.

He moved his tongue in her mouth and searched around, noticing the shivers he sent down her back, which caused him to be even more aroused. He growled into her mouth as he felt her moan lightly.

He growled again as he noticed her back her waist away from him, as if trying to move away, but the tree and his gauntlet's hold on her neck halted her movements.

He stopped his kiss and trailed them down her neck, making her shiver once more. She tightened her hold on her privates; making her wonder if this was to keep the demon out anymore.

He moved his gloved hand up to her waist and started to move his thumb against her stomach in circles. She shivered again, wondering if she should run away or let a wave of guilty pleasure envelope her.

She was quickly brought out of her thoughts as he latched onto her shorts and started to unbutton it with his gloved hand. She gasped in surprise, causing him to smile against her shoulder.

He moved his gauntlet hand from his spot on her neck and grabbed the hem of her shorts, unzipping her shorts with his gloved hand. Through all of this, Yuffie had unconsciously lightened her hold on her privates and had let the demon move her arms away from her shorts so that taking them off was an easier task.

He smiled against her again as he noticed that she was not trying to stop him anymore and quickly took this advantage to yank down her shorts to reveal white panties.

She whimpered, and covered her privates once again after noticing he had lowered her shorts, quietly wondering how this had happened, seeing her movements were being controlled by lust that he had ignited inside her frail body.

The demon held onto her waist with his gloved hand and started to rip her undergarment away, making Yuffie move her hands away from her spot to grab hold of his gauntlet.

Taking this advantage, the demon quickly moved his leather-clad hand onto her privates and pressed lightly against the semi-wet spot on the fabric of her panties.

She whimpered again, letting loose her hold on his gauntlet and grabbing hold of his arm, but not hard enough as if she was trying to stop him.

He smiled against her again and started to move his index finger around the damp spot he had pressed against. She moaned a little, covering her mouth with one of her hands, blushing even more than she already was.

The demon raised his head to the level of hers and kissed the back of her hand lightly, feeling the warmth it radiated and felt aroused even more than he already was.

She blushed as hard as she could muster at his current motion, whimpering into her hand.

He moved his gauntlet from its position on her waist and trailed it up towards her shirt (if you could even call it that). He slipped his gauntlet into her clothing and yanked it upwards, revealing small, petite breasts.

She gasped into her hand, moving her hand from the demon's arm and attempting to cover herself, silently cursing for not liking bras very much and only wearing them on occasion, as her style of clothing didn't really call for the under garment.

The demon smiled again, lightly moving her arm away from their spot on her chest and used his gauntlet to grasp onto a breast lightly and massage it.

He could hear her quietly moan, but covered it up with her hand again. He felt arousal rake his body and took a hard nipple into his mouth.

Yuffie gasped at this, her face red. She felt his tongue travel on her breast and could not help but moan again. She wanted this to stop but didn't want it to either; part of her said no and part of her screamed yes.

The demon nibbled, licked and kissed her breast, receiving different reactions from the ninja. She sometimes moaned, she sometimes whimpered and she sometimes shivered with pleasure. All of these making the demon feel leather being pushed away from his waist.

Finally after a few moments of doing this, he straightened his body and moved the ninja's hand from her mouth, forcefully kissing the girl and pressing her warm body against his, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She could feel his erection on her, and shut her eyes tight. She was ashamed that she couldn't bring herself to stop the demon because she wanted this as much as he did. She decided to fight against him, even if only a bit, to salvage a bit of her pride.

She lightly pushed the demon's shoulders away from herself, as if trying to end the passionate kiss he was giving her, but this only made him deepen the kiss and press her body harder to his.

She moaned with pleasure at how his body felt against hers, causing the demon to growl lightly, ending his kiss with her after a few moments, taking short, sharp breaths. He watched her pant at the lack of air from the kiss, her face red. This caused him to tighten his grip on her, kissing her cheek and trailing nibbles down her neck.

He could feel her body shake with pleasure, and her whimpers only made him want her more.

What had started as a game of cat and mouse now turned into a game of desire and lust for the demon.

He could feel self-control leaving him as he rubbed himself against the ninja, her moans of pleasure sending waves of delight up and down his body.

He heard the cries of distress from his host in the back of his mind, but paid them no heed. His animal-like lust for the girl could not be silenced anymore. He could feel her tiny hands grip the back of his shirt, pulling him closer to her in an attempt to make him continue what he was doing.

He growled again, holding her closer to himself, cursing humans and their clothing.

She whimpered again. The demon misinterpreted this with a beg and moved his head backwards, looking into her eyes and kissing her once more while pulling down his clothing.

She moaned quietly at the feel of him against her. Her undergarment was still in place, and she wished for it to stay on, but she knew the demon had other plans for her.

Yuffie clutched the back of his shirt and brought him closer to her, cursing her body for not listening to her commands of running away.

Chaos could not control himself anymore and moved his hands down towards her waist, pulling down her underwear and pushing himself into her.

She cried out in pain at the feeling of him inside her, causing her to grasp onto his shirt harder than before. She suddenly realized once more what position she was in, moaning at the feeling of pleasure that enveloped her as he began to move back and forth.

She tangled her legs on his waist, panting and moaning with delight, pleading in her mind for him to go faster, and mumbling it quietly into the air.

Chaos had long since moved to the ground and his animalistic need for her drove him to bury himself in and out as hard and fast as he could, causing her to cry out in pleasure, which caused him to quicken his pace.

After a while, Chaos could feel himself climax and released his hold on her waist that he didn't know he had. He heard her cry out in pleasure as her waist fell to the ground. He panted for air, putting his arms on the ground, facing the small woman who was underneath him. Her eyes were tearing and her face red as she held onto his shirt. He smirked to himself at how much desire she could ignite in him, and leaned down to kiss her.

He could feel the saliva that had been trailing down her mouth, and smiled lightly against her lips.

Yuffie was staring into the eyes of a monster. A beast. A demon who called himself Chaos, yet she found delight at the thought of him inside her, which caused her to be ashamed. A ninja, the heir of Wutai, lusting after a demon?

She didn't know what would happen after this, but she was sure it wouldn't be as horrible as she thought it would be. At least she hoped so.

When his lips met hers, she was sure that it wouldn't be so bad.

**End?**

**Author's Notes:** Warned ya about the smut. I wanted to try writing a sex scene without a lot of obscene profanities or any of the like. I think I did okay, although I might be wrong.

This is my first attempt at smut as well. Well, not really but the first I've ever actually thought of writing down or posting it anywhere.

Chaos and Yuffie… Might write more, maybe that it was all a dream that Vincent experienced courtesy of Chaos, turning this into a Vincent and Yuffie story, but that's only if I find inspiration in it.

I've already doodled lots of scenes out in my notebook. Well, not really vulgar scenes, but seductive ones of Chaos/Vincent and Yuffie.

Hoped you liked. Read and Review! Although you are not entitled to review my story, some constructive criticism is admired.

Adios! And peace out!


	3. Realization

**Author's Notes:** Finally got some inspiration, even if it is a little, to continue this story.

It's going to change writing style and setting quickly, and might put you off, but don't fret my dears! The other writing style will come back soon! I can't leave Chaos out for long now, can I?

Chaos x Yuffie, most likely will turn into a type of demented Vincent x Yuffie. Might add in some Cid lovvies too, but to whom? Well, I am crazy, you don't know what I might come up with.

Maybe I might make Cid-love though. Probably not. Unless it's Yuffie x Cid love. 'Cause Yuffie is cool with anyone.

**Innocence: Illusion**

Yuffie awoke with a start.

Holy crap was that weird.

"Come on Yuffie-girl, gotta get your mind together! It was just a dream! Yeah! That's right! A dream!" Yuffie told herself, rising from her bed in her house at Wutai. "What you need is a drink of water! Yes… Your mind is going crazy… Maybe I SHOULD use those tranquilizers Cid gave me…"

Suddenly she stopped; the intensity of her dream hitting her like someone had thrown a kitchen sink at her after stopping in front of a mirror.

She blushed, falling to the ground.

"EWWW!!! GROSSNESS!!! GOD, YUFFIE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she screamed at herself, holding her arms and shaking. Her dream had freaked her out, as well as making her wet her pants.

"Stupid Vince and his stupid sexy demon transformation…" Yuffie grumbled, walking towards her bathroom in an attempt to wash her face.

Once she reached the bathroom and opened the door she stared at what lay before her.

Vincent.

In her bath tub.

This was getting _WEIRD._

"Holy crap," Yuffie mumbled to herself quickly, walking towards her bath tub.

She knelt down beside the tub, grabbing Vincent's hair and pulling his face closer to hers, opening her mouth and suddenly…

"HEY VINCE!!! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!!!" Yuffie exclaimed into the sensitive ears of the undead man.

Nope, not even stirring.

Even _WEIRDER._

"Hm… This is quite a predicament…" Yuffie thought, putting a hand to her chin in a thinking posture, not even wondering why the man was in her house in the first place or giving a thought to her unusual dream.

"I know!" Yuffie suddenly exclaimed, quickly standing up and turning on the shower, spraying the man with cold water.

"Gah," was all that was said as Vincent quickly sat up, clawing at the water as if it was an enemy. Yuffie dodged his golden gauntlet as it nearly lopped off her head.

"Hah! I've got ya awake now, Vincey!" Yuffie boasted, kicking Vincent's gauntlet before it could try and tear her head off, making the man suddenly aware of her presence.

"Yuffie…" he gasped quietly, finally noticing that she was present, that he was in a bathtub, and that he was, most likely, in her house.

"That's right! You're in the **GREAT** ninja Yuffie Kisaragi's house! Now… Will you kindly GET THE FUCK OUT?!" Yuffie exclaimed, waving her arms around like a bird (or a chocobo).

Vincent just stared at her in amazement.

"Yuffie… What's going on?" Vincent asked, clutching his head in pain.

"I dunno, but I had a dream Chaos fucked me, then I woke up and you were in my tub… I think we were out drinking or something. You and Cid I think… Stupid man must be somewhere in my house too… Oh! Look! It's one of my kitties!" Yuffie answered, running after one of her orange cats, leaving Vincent confused and bewildered.

"Um… What?" Vincent questioned, wondering if the woman had consumed any type of drug recently, as he stared at her.

"Yuffie…?"

"Yes'm Vincey-mah boy?"

"This is my house…"

Yuffie paused, looking around and noticing her surroundings weren't that of her house but of Vincent's apartment.

"Oh, holy shit! You're right! What the fuck?!" she hollered with surprise, a smile encompassing her face as she ran around the house, swinging the stray cat she had in her grasps around. Vincent could only stare at her.

But what she had said about her dream. It bothered him.

He had dreamed that he had turned into Chaos and did things he wouldn't do again, EVER. Especially to the ninja before him.

He stood up while she danced away yelling something about finding Cid. He turned off the water that had been falling on him and walked out of the tub. He was soaked. Did Yuffie know HOW much dry cleaning for his clothing cost?

Sighing, Vincent grabbed a towel off his towel rack and dried his hair. It was going to smell. He knew it would. He hadn't had time to take a shower in a few days and dirt does get caught in those _silky strands_ of hair. He ran a hand through his hair to smoothen it and scowled. His hair was incredibly oily. _So much for silky strands._

He mentally noted to take a shower later in the day… What time was it anyways?

He walked out of the bathroom to find Yuffie sitting on a very unconscious Cid. He was lying on the floor, passed out. Yuffie was grinning, cross-legged on his chest.

Vincent raised a brow and walked over towards the ninja and pilot, wondering what she was doing.

"Hey Vince! Look, look! I'm sitting on him and he ain't movin'! WOAH! Huh! I know I'm skinny, but my weight must bother him, don't you think?"

"Ninja-logic?" Vincent asked, eyebrow still raised and wondering what fun she was getting out of this.

"Naturally!" Yuffie grinned, flicking the pilot on the nose.

"…"

"Anyways, we should probably drag him into the shower or something. God does he smell," Yuffie stated, standing up and grabbing the pilot's boots, dragging him towards the bathroom as fast as she could, paying no mind to when his head hit corners of furniture or anything of the like.

"Um, Yuffie…?" Vincent asked, walking a few feet away from her.

"Yes'm Vince?" Yuffie asked, glancing up at him and grinning, still intent on her mission of rudely waking up the pilot.

"Your dream…"

"OH GOD YOU REMINDED ME AGAIN!!!" snarled Yuffie, face plastered with a look of instant mortification. "IT'S LIKE YOU'RE OUT TO GET ME!!! DAMN VAMPIRE!!!" Yuffie began to rant, forgetting about the pilot for a few moments and causing Vincent to become very uncomfortable very quickly.

Finishing her rant about him being 'broody' and how he was 'totally out to get her' and that his demon wanted to eat her brains, she began to pull the pilot into the bathroom, forgetting about the rant, or trying to forget it. Vincent silently followed her, not planning on saying anything soon.

Succeeding in her many attempts to push and throw the pilot into the bathtub, she finally succeeded before she just dunked his head in the toilet.

"Hah! Take that broody! I win the bet! 10 bucks!" Yuffie grinned, sticking her hand out in gunman's face.

"But I didn't bet you anything…" Vincent informed her, eyes showing a bit of amusement and confusion. 

Yuffie stared at him for a moment, laughing suddenly and turning around.

"I must be hallucinating," she laughed, turning on the water and spraying Cid with it. Cid woke up with a start, many curses coming from his mouth.

"WHAT THE-?! YUFFIE?! VINCE? What the hell are you two doing in my house?!" snapped Cid, attempting to stop the water's flow by covering his face.

"This is Vince's house old man!" Yuffie growled, pushing the pilot's head back with her foot.

"GET OFF MY HEAD!" the pilot commanded gruffly, swatting her foot away and attempting to stand, almost slipping in the process.

"Do you remember what happened last night anyways?" Yuffie asked, stumped at her own question. She seriously did not remember anything from the night before.

"Of course I do! You and Vince got drunk of yer asses and I joined in!" Cid mused, searching his pockets for cigarettes.

"Well OBVIOUSLY that's what happened, but do you remember what we did after?" Yuffie asked, wondering if some people remembered things when they were drunk.

"Don't remember much, but I think you started throwin' up in some bushes or somethin'…" Cid began but was interrupted by Yuffie.

"GAWD! Of course YOU'D remember the nasty parts!" Yuffie snarled, making a face of disgust at the man and storming out.

"Where ya goin' brat?" Cid asked, shaking himself dry like a dog, spraying Vincent with water in the process.

"Somewhere were there ain't men obviously!" she snapped, about to get out of the door.

"A Gay Bar?" Cid yelled after her, earning a loud slam of the door. "Damn brat…"

"Is that all you remembered?" Vincent asked, eyeing Cid curiously. Cid turned towards Vincent, eye brows raised, a wet cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Yeah, kinda. Although…" Cid drawled, taking out a lighter and attempting to fire up his cigarette. Vincent stared at him, waiting for him to go on.

"Although what?" Vincent asked impatiently after Cid stalled for a few minutes. Cid grinned, waiting for that response.

"I came home alone. You wandered off into the forest and Yuffie stumbled in after ya," Cid said, still attempting to make a fire.

Vincent's face looked contemplative, and then he looked a bit pale.

"Chaos… He…"

"What?"

"I have to go."

And with that, Vincent ran out of his home, leaving a wet and bewildered Cid alone in his home.

"Well… I don't think Vince'd mind me usin' his underwear…" grinned Cid, sashaying towards Vincent's room, fully intent on using his clothing, seeing his were now soaking wet.

**Author's Notes: **This is a prologue to the next chapter. Just think of it as a… as a prologue. Yeah.

Just setting it up for it and stuff. Inspiration is inspiration, right?

Just gotta go with the flow.

I'll write more tomorrah and stuff.

Adios!


End file.
